In many applications, semiconductor packages combine analog and digital circuitry. To simplify fabrication, the packages are often constructed by combining an integrated passive device (IPD) with other circuits or packaged die to provide the necessary functionality. For example, in high frequency applications, such as radio frequency (RF) wireless communications, IPDs are often contained within the semiconductor device. Examples of IPDs include resistors, capacitors, and inductors. A typical RF system requires multiple IPDs in one or more semiconductor packages to perform the necessary electrical functions.